There is a need for new technologies to enable the analysis of the protein coding content of a genome. We propose to develop a novel technology for fabrication and analysis of highly multiplexed peptide microarrays at low cost. We will develop methods for array fabrication and utilization for large scale protein binding studies. [unreadable] [unreadable] PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The protein array technology we are developing will help to enable large-scale studies of proteins. This is useful for identifying new drug targets and for drug development. It is also useful for analysis of protein abnormalities in autoimmune disease or cancer, and therefore may result in medical advances in the diagnosis and treatment of disease. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]